Tensions Run High
by MrsNPendragon aka Nicolio
Summary: It started off just being a dream but how far will it go between the two. With tensions running high all over Camelot with mysterious attacks on the kingdom, throw some sexual tension into the mix and I am sure things will get very interesting. R


I groaned as I rolled out of bed, late yet again on seeing to Arthur. I fumbled for clothes before running out my room and passed Gaius. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast for Arthur before heading to his room. Luckily he was still sprawled on his back still sleeping. I placed the plate on the table and took a minute to admire the toned body covered only from below the naval by a very thin white sheet. The hours of sword practice had made his body a work of art.

I walked over and called his name a few times but nothing, so I placed my hand on his arm and gave in a shake. He made a marvellous groaning sound, stretching like a cat before opening his eyes, looking between me and where my hand still lay on his arm. Before I could blink, Arthur grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed, rolling so I lay under him.

"Good morning Merlin, I am so pleased you could make it on time for once…" he moved so I could feel his already hard erection rub against my leg, "or I would have had to have taken care of this myself."

"I am pleased you find me good for something." I reached up and ran my fingers through Arthur's hair before pulling him down to meet his lips with my own. At first the kiss was soft and delicate but within seconds the kiss deepened, Arthurs tongue claiming my mouth, leaving no part of it unexplored.

The prince broke the kiss only to remove my shirt and loosen my trousers before diving back in again. Arthur's lips moved from my lips to my jaw, leaving a trail from there to my nipples, taking each of them in to his mouth, sucking and biting each of them until I was almost crying out. "Please Arthur…"

"Already Merlin, I am surprised." I almost growled before pushing Arthur on to his back so I was now straddling him. I copied what he had done to me, smiling against his chest when it was him who was now pleading me for more. I moved further down, nipping the skin of this hip and running a finger up along the inside of his thigh. "Merlin, touch me…please," he begged.

I waited what must have been a very painful minute from Arthur, moving back to cover his lips with mine before grasping his generous cock in my hand. Arthur jerked up to meet up hand but I lend down with my hips to keep him on the bed. I moved my hand slowly at first, gradually speeding up until he was biting down on my lip. I pulled away and replaced my hand with my mouth, taking in as much as I could without gagging. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking him hard while reaching down and trying to relieve the almost painful erection of my own.

I moved my head and my hand at a similar pace, speeding up still as I heard Arthurs breath hitch. "Merlin I am going to...MERLIN!"

…I snapped up in bed to hear Gaius shouting on me from the other side of the door. "Merlin will you wake up you are going to be late again."

I groaned, trying not to pay attention to the painful erection asking for me to finish off. "I'll be out in a minute," I replied.

Rolling out of bed, I thought about everything but what was a more than pleasant dream. They had started about a few weeks ago out of the blue and at first they had unnerved him but had soon realised that there was nothing I could do to stop them. Instead I just focused on not letting them affect me during the day. I hoped to god that they would stop soon as they were starting to worry me a little.

Once I was presentable again I rushed to tend to the Prince. I was grateful to find Arthur already up and dressed, even if it did mean I was going to get a verbal lashing. "Oh Merlin, I thought that maybe you would be too busy sleeping to turn up for your job but I am glad you decided to grace me with your presence. Now if it isn't too much bother, my bed needs made and my boots need polished, we have visitors this evening so there is to be a feast so my formal clothing needs cleaned. And I would like to bathe before that so you best get started since you are so late."

Fantastic, "who are the visitors?" This was the first I had heard of it, which was surprising as the gossip mile amongst servants miss nothing.

"Oh just some people who want to have a meeting with my father but they have to travel a bit so father is putting on a feast. Anyway could you help me into this armour, I am going practice with my men for a while."

I moved to stand behind Arthur help strap his armour on, my mind running back to the dream this morning as my hands ran down his sides and I pulled his chainmail down. I could feel something stir below and groaned. I don't know how long this could go on for.


End file.
